


Kiss and tell.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Get-Together Fic, M/M, Makeouts I guess, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, being lovesick fools makes it hard to function, thank goodness for Hakuba, utterly plotless, wingman!Hakuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Shinichi might have gotten a little ahead of himself. And KID. Luckily, Hakuba has a level head and a soft spot for lovesick genius-idiots.





	Kiss and tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another horribly indulgent little one-shot *shrug* Beta’d by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)!

_I have to get out of here. What did I just do? What did_ we _just do? What the hell was I thinking?!_

Shinichi’s heart was racing from more than just his run down the stairs as he tore through the museum’s lobby. On his way past Nakamori and the task force he lobbed the priceless emerald amulet in his hand at a cushioned bench and then bolted through the front doors. He broke into a full-on sprint outside, straight down the sculpture-lined walk of the museum campus toward the main road. He almost made it, too.

“Kudou-kun! Kudou-kun, stop! What are you running from?” Hakuba caught up enough to grab Shinichi’s arm and wrenched him to a hard stop. When Shinichi looked back his eyes were wide and alarmed, more akin to a frightened rabbit than a cocky detective. “Oh God,” Hakuba murmured. “What _happened_?” His hand closed tighter when Shinichi tried to pull away but it was a half-hearted attempt on Shinichi’s part anyway, like he’d only done it out of reflex. But Hakuba let go at Shinichi’s response.

“ _I kissed Kaitou KID_!” he hissed at him, eyes darting around wildly. Fortunately, the sidewalk was empty, the KID fans having been dispersed by the police some time earlier. “I just… _kissed him_!”

“ _You_ did?” Hakuba said before he could think better of it. Conveniently, though, Shinichi seemed far too distressed to notice if that reaction was strange. “And?” he added hastily. “What happened next?”

Shinichi blinked then blushed, the color suffusing his cheeks enough that Hakuba couldn’t help but notice, even on the dark street.

“Kudou-kun?”

“Uh, well, h-he– He ran off, of course.”

“Without saying anything? That does not sound like KID. And, for that matter, why do you seem so shaken? Was this not a strategy of some kind that failed? Perfectly normal, I would say, for a KID heist.”

Hakuba was blinking innocently at him and Shinichi let out an affronted, breathy half-squawk. “I– You– You’re just messing with me, aren’t you! Hakuba. Come on. You _know_ why I would–”

“Mm,” Hakuba agreed with a little nod. “And since I do, why not go ahead and tell me what really happened? I am certain that once you recount it you will feel better.”

“Well…” _I mean, I’m sure as hell not going into_ detail _…_ He felt his face getting hot again, his ears burning. _Definitely_ not _telling him how KID pushed me against a wall and tried his best to swallow my tongue…_ Shinichi cleared his throat. “Well, he… reciprocated,” he said as casually as he could, scuffing his shoe against the sidewalk and looking only at the curb.

“What did he say?”

Shinichi was getting extremely tempted to just go ahead and cover his face with both hands. _God, I must be so_ _red, what must Hakuba be thinking?_ But KID’s words were soft and sweet in his memory and he couldn’t help but blush. _“I’ve been waiting, Tantei-kun. Meitantei._ Shinichi _. I’ve been waiting so long. I… I don’t want to leave.”_ KID’s hand had been squeezing tight around Shinichi’s fingers then, his eyes full of liquid moonlight, staring into Shinichi’s like he’d finally found something worth all the gems he’d ever stolen combined. And then, in an instant, everything had shattered as the beat of propellers drew near. _“You wait for me, this time,”_ KID had said. Then he’d pressed the stolen amulet into Shinichi’s hand and dashed away, diving from the roof, headfirst and straight down, and Shinichi had actually sagged to his knees right there on the roof as the helicopter search lights blinded him and the wind whipped his hair and clothes.

“He…” Shinichi said slowly. “Told me to wait. But I don’t know what he meant.”

Hakuba just nodded. “Then you wait,” he said. “And find out.”

Shinichi passed a hand over his face, taking in a long, slow breath and letting it out. “You _know_ something,” he finally concluded.

“What makes you say that?” Hakuba asked, unconcerned.

“You’re not surprised. Or disapproving. If anything, I’d call this _encouraging_. But I can’t imagine why–”

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Please, Kudou-kun, explain to me why I would be disapproving.”

“Kaitou KID is a wanted criminal.”

“Does any one of us _actually_ want to see KID behind bars?”

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at him. “I know _I_ don’t. It sounds like you don’t either.” His expression softened then. “I guess, now that I think about it, I can’t imagine Nakamori-keibu or the task force being happy about it either, really.”

“Not so wanted after all, then, is he. Criminal, he may be, but that is really more of a technicality, is it not? So, eliminating that, is there anything else that is cause for concern?”

“How about the fact that I just kissed a stranger?” Shinichi said, crossing his arms, all challenge.

“Hm.” Hakuba nodded. “A stranger. Tell me, Kudou-kun, how long have you been chasing KID?”

_Longer than you could possibly know._ “Long enough,” Shinichi sighed.

“And in that time, what have you learned about him?”

Shinichi stared at him, eyes a little wide.

“Well?” Hakuba prompted.

“He’s… He’s brilliant,” Shinichi breathed out, like surrender. “Intelligent, wild, creative, skilled, focused and determined, and…” _so human it hurts, sometimes._

Hakuba’s hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Enough to go on, I would say, for at least a date. I hope you do not feel guilty about the kiss, Kudou-kun. It seems, after all, that it was not unwanted. You did say he reciprocated, did you not?”

Shinichi gave a shaky nod. His stomach was twisting, his heart pounding. He wanted to see KID again. He didn’t want to wait. “I don’t even know how to contact him,” Shinichi muttered, his head down.

“I do not believe you will have to wait long,” Hakuba said gently.

Shinichi looked up at him again. “Seriously, Hakuba, what do you know?” His eyes were searching Hakuba’s face, critical and intense, but also confused. Hakuba smiled.

“Do not get ahead of yourself, Kudou-kun. I am not about to reveal a secret double life to you. Maybe I know something, maybe I do not, but I do have a strong feeling that things will work out just fine for you and Kaitou KID.

“Why not call it a night and head home early,” he added. The comforting grip he’d had on Shinichi’s shoulder turned into a light pat. “I can wrap things up with the task force tonight. I believe the amulet is… on a bench in the lobby?” He smirked. “I do hope no one has sat on it yet.”

Shinichi breathed out a laugh. “Thanks, Hakuba.”

“Go,” Hakuba said with a smile, and Shinichi called for a taxi. As it pulled away Hakuba turned back to the museum and headed slowly up the long stretch of the front campus. He paused halfway, just past one of the elegant sculptures lining the walk.

“He was a step ahead of you this time,” he said to the apparently empty mall. He smirked and slipped his hands into his pockets. “Do not keep him waiting, Kuroba-kun. I have never seen anyone so head-over-heels. He must be just the same type of fool as another mad genius I know.”

Kaito stepped out of the shadow of the sculpture, his throat working a dry swallow as he looked out toward the road. “I think I owe you one, Hakuba,” he managed.

Hakuba just tipped his head back, smiling up at the moon hanging full and bright above the museum. “Go.”

 

Shinichi _did_ go home, but he was restless. Anxious. _Maybe a bath,_ he thought. _I need_ something _to help me settle down._ He went up to his room and gathered a pair of pajamas from a drawer, but he dropped them the moment he turned. KID was sliding through his bedroom window.

“Sorry,” KID murmured as he pushed it shut again. “I–”

He didn’t get to finish. Shinichi surged the few steps forward and grabbed onto KID’s jacket and then he was tugging him into another heated kiss, even more reckless and eager than the first, lacking what few reservations Shinichi had had. KID’s breath shook out of him only when Shinichi allowed it, and then Shinichi was pulling on him again, drawing him away from the window and holding tight even as he dropped backwards onto his bed. KID had little choice but to land on top of him.

“Sh-Shinichi,” KID whispered against the side of his face, but Shinichi just shook his head, breathless. His fingers were firm against the back of KID’s neck and sliding into KID’s hair, the hat tumbling free onto the bed beside them.

“Stay the night,” Shinichi breathed out under him, and KID felt his face go pink. “I’m not asking for anything more,” he continued. “Just be here with me. Don’t run off for once. Stay until morning.” _When things are more real. Let me know it isn’t just the moonlight magician who wants me. Let me see you in the sunlight before you disappear and it all feels like a dream–_

“I will, if you’ll let me stay as me.”

Shinichi’s breath hitched and it was a little hard to catch it again with KID fully on top of him like he was, his cape covering them both. He managed a nod though, then repeated it, emphatic. “Please,” he answered, and he closed his eyes as KID leaned in to kiss him again.

It was soft at first, gentle, but then it turned urgent and insatiable. One at a time, KID took Shinichi’s hands from where he’d been clutching at KID’s hair and pressed them down against the pillows. Shinichi’s eyelids fluttered when he realized the contact was skin to skin, KID’s gloves apparently gone.

When he opened his eyes, KID was leaning in again to touch a light kiss to Shinichi’s forehead. Only it wasn’t KID. It was a young man in a hoodie and jeans, with a familiar face and clear blue eyes, messy dark hair and an enigmatic smile. He released one of Shinichi’s wrists only to gently take his hand, raising it to his lips.

“It is an unparalleled pleasure to meet you, Kudou Shinichi,” he said, and it was KID’s voice, not disguised in the least while in uniform, apparently, and Shinichi was kind of pleased. “My name’s Kuroba Kaito.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shinichi replied, his voice light and somewhat giddy. “I don’t suppose you’d do me the honor of a date tomorrow night.”

“Of course~” The smile on his face now was something new – not the KID grin or any playful smirk, or even any of the soft smiles Shinichi had received thus far. Just… something different that he would now associate with Kuroba Kaito. “And tonight,” Kaito continued. “I have a promise to keep, so I’ll be staying right here.” He leaned in once again and Shinichi met him in a kiss, sighing against Kuroba Kaito’s lips, warm under Kuroba Kaito’s body, and finally relaxed in the arms of the most human mystery that was finally his.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked who Shinichi would tell out of a hat. I’m glad it was Hakuba.
> 
> Still working on Tales of Travel. Still only halfway through chapter one. It’s… gonna be a LOT of research, that one.


End file.
